The Adventures Of Tom and Lou
The Adventures of Tom and Lou is an SBM show that started airing on SBC on March 17, 2011. It was created by teenj12. Airdate (SBC): March 17th, 2011 Ended: Genre: 2011 G Comedy. ﻿Plot: Tom and Lou are two factory workers who are tired of their day to day lives, so have decided to take an around the sea summer road trip. With their car , "The Black Horror", and their friends Evelyn and Scooter, the duo are in for one awesome Summer. Main Characters Tom - Is a 26 year old adventurous fish who thrives to break the boring barriers of his day by day life. Tom has an equally adventurous uncle who gives Tom his car. Tom is usually extremely impulsive, putting others in harms way without thinking about it. Tom has asthma, as implied in "High Tide In The Sky" Lou - Is a 26 year old fish who is best friends with Tom. Lou is a safety freak, thus very cautious about the adventures Tom wants him to join him on.Lou is shown to have courage, by almost fighting Big Mike in "The Pub Club". Lou often reads informational guides about the places he and Tom visit. He reads the "Around The Sea" tourguide book by Betty Coven. The Black Horror '''- Is an anthropomorphic car, brought to life by repairman Steve. The Black Horror originally belonged to Tom's uncle, Max who originally made it for the bad guys club. The Black Horror appears slightly germ-a-phobic, being very angry when Tom and Lou take him to unclean places (as showed in "Uncle Max"). In "The Adventures Of Moochers" he is shown to be very conniving, seen when he conceives a plan with Evelyn. Over time, he gradually begins to like Tom and accept him as his owner, as implied by his ande evelyn's converstation in "Tom and Lou Go To The Desert (Part 2)" '''Evelyn - Tom and Lou's childhood friend who is traveling the sea with her Cheer leading Squad for the summer. Evelyn is a perfectionalist. She's very good in combat, as shown in episodes such as "Dating Ms. Disaster" and "Tom and Lou Go To The Desert" (Part 2) . In "The Pink Scream", she gets a boatmobile exactly like The Black Horror, just female and pink. Scooter '''- Tom and Lou's good friend who appears to be very oblivious, absent minded, and naive. It is discovered that he never finished high school in "Tales of A High School Dropout", which is why he always had trouble finding a job, thus travelled the ocean all summer looking for work. Reccuring Characters '''Big Mike - One of the main antagonists. A strong and dangerous fish who constantly bullies Tom and Lou. Big Mike appears in episodes 2 and 3. He also briefly appears in Short #1. Uncle Max '- Tom's uncle who likes to live life on the wild side, similar to Tom. He is something of a prankster. Uncle Max appears in episodes 1, 5, and 23. He also appears in Short #1 '''Momma Lou '- The mother of Lou. Tom and Lou generally express their annoyance of her. She is seen to be a martial arts master, taking out a group of robbers in minutes. Appears in episodes 12, 18, and 29. She makes a small guest appearance in Short #1. '''Tour Guide Betty - An international tourguide with a mean streak. She is enemies with The Wildfire Club. She appears in episodes 15 and 17 Dave - Dave is the guy who buys Tom and Lou their houses for each place they stay at during their all summer road trip. The boys often speak out about how he hooks them up with awesome places. He usually serves no farther purpose. Dave appears in episodes 9 and 18. Denver: One of the show's main antagonists. Denver is a sketchy government man. In the special, "Tom and Lou Go To Highschool", he sends the boys on an assignment to investigate a local high school in Lanesville by posing as students. However he is actually conspiring with the students to kidnap The Black Horror. He reappears in the special "Tom and Lou Go To The Desert" where he and and an undercover government group arrest Tom and Lou for stealing files on a secret plan. In Part 2, he reveals, he is going to make a deal with the humans to take fishes from the sea, in exchange for the humans providing help to dig up gold from below the sea grounds. His plan fails when Evelyn takes the Permisson file from him. Subsequently, The Black Horror saves Tom and Lou from being killed by his associates. The Bad Guyz Club - A group of mobsters that Uncle Max is involved with. They are main antagonists. In "I Pledge Alliance....To The Flag", they attempt to kill King Neptune. Dario: Dario is the leader of the BGC society. He shoots Uncle Max after he is told to by Uncle Max himself. He had allowed Tom to join the club in "I Pledge Alliance...To The Flag", because he is "Max's nephew". He appears in episodes 5, 15, and 29. Bruce: Seems to envy Dario's leader position. He appears in episodes 5 and 15 Chewy: Often flamboyant. Seems to idolize Dario. He appears in episodes 5, 15, and 29 Roid: Has bad pronunciation. He appears in episodes 5 and 15. Lester: Seen as a member. He appears in episodes 5 and 15 The Wildfire Club '''- A group of gang members that live at Wildfire Forest. They are minor antagonist. '''Tyson: The leader of TWC. He appears in episode 8 and Flex: Seen as Tyson's main man of the WC. He appears in episode 8 and 17 Nikko: Appears to be a member, seen agreeing with Tyson about rich people. He appears in episode 8 and 17. Jaque: Appears to be a member. He appears in episode 17. Alex: A new member of TWC. He used to love Tourguide Betty until he discovered TWC's history with her. News Reporters '''- '''Jennifer Tinsley - First seen in episode 5, where she interviews the Bad Guyz Club. She later appears in episode 23, when Uncle Max starts dating her in order to scam her out of all her money. Tom and the gang help her get it back. David Hickings '- First seen in episode 5, where he gives news on the Bad Guyz Club. He later appears at the end of eisode 23, where on a newscast, he notes that Jennifer is acting like a wild underwater chimp. '''Cheerleaders -' '''Lola - A member of Evelyn's cheearleading squad. She only says the word "Yea",which is questioned by Evelyn and the rest of the squad. In "The Pink Scream", Evelyn got angry at her for only saying "Yea". She appears in episodes 16, 19, and 21. Stephanie - On Evelyn's cheer squad. She is seen to be Evelyn's best friend. She appears in episodes 16 and 21. Tina - On Evelyn's squad. She has self proclaimed "Man Muscles". She only appears in Episode 16, but is oddly never seen again. Roxy - Member on Evelyn's squade. Shown curious about if Lola only ever says "yea". She appears in episodes 16 and 21. Minor Characters Bartender Mick '''- The owner and bartender of the Pub Club. He reappears in "A Chip Off The Old Pub", where he retires, handing the Pub Club over to Tom, but Tom gives him back ownership after he realizes that he can't handle it. Appears in episode 2. He also briefly appears in Short #1. '''Nina - An inner city woman who took a romantic interest in Lou. She died when Lou turned off her hospital machine.Appears in episode 4 Kyle - A mobster who was dating and stalking Nina. He was taken down by Evelyn. Appears in episode 4. The Christmas Car - Appearing in "The Black Horror In A Christmas Carol" (Episodes 25 and 26). He is white with red and green stripes. He is good at what he does and was very gentle with The Black Horror during their adventure through the past and future. Settings - As the show centers on Tom and Lou's roadtrip around the sea, the show has no stable setting. Bikini Bottom: The place Tom and Lou have lived their entire lives. Seen in episodes 1 and 7 Wild Roarin' Waterz/The Pub Club: A bar in the Unamed Wild West Town. Owned by Bartender Mick. Unknown if any acoholic drinks are served. The name of the town was finally revealed episode 28. It also revealed that only root bear is served there. Seen in episodes 2 and 28. Unamed Wild West Town: Home to The Pub Club, and vicious bully, Big Mike. Seen in episode 2. Radell: A town which Evelyn and her cheer squad, cheered for. Their home state team is the Sharks.Tom and Lou seem to frequently visit this town. Seen in episodes 19, 23, 24, and 27. Barnacle Idaho Desert: A desert that holds secret government bases, similar to Area 51 in real life. Seen in episodes 20 and 21. Shallow Idaho: A town that is implied to have beautiful beach houses. Likely to be near Barnacle Idaho Desert. Seen in episode 18. Reception SBM - The show has been very well received and extremely popular on SBM. Earning positive reviews every episode SBC - The show has received mixed reviews from SBC critics. Shorts Short #1: "Nice Mike" - Tom and Lou teach Big Mike how to be nice. - September 25th, 2011. Episodes ﻿Season 1 - The Black Horror is absent in 4 episodes. Ep.1 "/Joyride/" Tom and Lou both decide they want to change the style of their day to day lives. To get a rush, they both take Tom's uncle's car out on a joyride. (Airdates: SBM: March 9, 2011/SBC: March 17, 2011) Ep.2 "The Pub Club" After insulting a bully, Lou gets more than he can chew, when the bully demands a fight between him and Lou. (Airdates: SBM: March 12, 2011/SBC: March 18, 2011) Ep.3 "Death Of The Black Horror" Tom and Lou take The Black Horror to get fixed and are surprised by the new...advancements. (Airdates: SBM: March 25, 2011/SBC: March 25, 2011) NOTE: The first time SBC got an episode at the same time. Ep.4 "Dating Ms Disaster" Lou falls for a girl with a mobster (Airdates: SBM: March 26, 2011/SBC: March 26, 2011) Absent: The Black Horror Ep.5 "Uncle Max" Tom and Lou bump into Uncle Max, who claims to be hunted by the Bad Guyz Club. (Airdates: SBM: April 2, 2011/SBC: April 12, 2011) Ep.6 "/High Tide In The Sky/" (Special) Tom and Lou take an aggravating plane ride to Bikini Bottom to get to Uncle Max's funeral. Special guest appearance, The Krusty Plane. Guest: The Krusty Plane (Airdate: SBM: April 12, 2011/SBC: April 16, 20110) (WAS SUPPOSED TO AIR APRIL 15, 2011) Absent:'The Black Horror Ep.7 "Its a Cold, Cold World" Cold weather aggravates everyone at Uncle Max's "funeral". (Airdate: SBM: April 20th, 2011/SBC: April 21, 2011) Ep.8 "Scooter Tags Along" Tom and Lou must get back their money, which Scooter gave to the Wildfire Club in fear of being beat up. (Airdate: SBM: April 27, 2011/SBC: April 27, 2011) Ep.9/10 "Tom and Lou Go To High School" (Part 1 and 2) (Special Movie Event) Tom and Lou are hired by Lanesville government to spy on a local high school to see what the kids there are up to, but things go array when the Black Horror is taken! (Airdate: SBM: May 2nd, 2011/ SBC: May 1, 2011) '''NOTE: The first time SBC got an episode first ' Ep.11 "Susie" A little girl begins to stalk the duo. (Airdate: SBM:May 7th, 2011/SBC: May 7th, 2011) Ep.12 "Big Momma's Bank" Lou's mother stays with Tom and Lou, which aggravates them, but she may come in handy when a local bank is in a robbery situation. (Airdate: SBM: May 15, 2011 / SBC: May 14, 2011) '''Absent: The Black Horror Ep.13 "Taking Seconds" Tom takes forever bringing back food, which puts Lou in an array of crazy events during the day. (Airdate: SBM: N/A / SBC: May 23, 2011) Ep.14 /Vacation Nation/" (Special) Tom and Lou wreak havoc on the newly built S.S Blandy. Guest appearance by Ned and the Needlefish. (Airdate: SBM: May 31, 2011/SBC: May 31, 2011) NOTE: Supposed to air May 30, 2011. Guest Stars: Ned and The Needlefish performing "It Ends Tonight" Absent: The Black Horror Season 2 - This season began on July 4, 2011. Evelyn and Scooter are billed as Main Characters for this season. Evelyn is absent in 4 episodes. Scooter is absent in 8 episodes. The Black Horror is absent in 2 episodes. Ep.15 "I Pledge Alliance....To The Flag" (Special) The Bad Guyz club pretend to be guards at King Neptune's palace in order to kill him. Tom and Lou discover this and join them , so they can warn Neptune. (Airdate: SBM: July 8, 2011/SBC: July 5, 2011) Note: This is a 4th Of July Special. Absent: '''The Black Horror, Evelyn, Scooter. Ep.16 "The Adventures Of Moochers" Tom and Lou use Evelyn for her cheer leading money. (Airdate: SBM: July 8, 2011/SBC: July 8, 2011) Ep.17 "Lou's Secret" Tom gets furious when Lou and Evelyn hide something from him. (Airdate: SBM: July 25, 2011/SBC: July 25, 2011) '''Absent: '''Scooter, The Black Horror. Ep.18 "Lou's Gonna Get It" Lou's mother returns from prison. (Airdate: SBM: N/A/SBC: July 26, 2011) '''Absent: Evelyn, Scooter. Ep.19 "The Pink Scream" Evelyne gets a car similar to The Black Horror (Airdate: SBM: August 22, 2011/SBC: August 22,2011) Absent: Scooter. Ep.20 "Tom and Lou Go To The Desert" (Part 1) Tom and Lou accidentally take top secret files on humans invading the oceans. (Airdate: SBM: September 24, 2011/SBC: September 18, 2011) Absent: Evelyn, Scooter. Ep.21 "Tom and Lou Go To The Desert" (Part 2) Evelyn and The Black Horror attempt to help Tom and Lou. (Airdate: SBM: September 24, 2011/SBC: September 23, 2011) Ep.22 "The Adventures of Cross Dressers" When two of Evelyn's cheerleaders break their legs, Evelyn asks Tom and Lou to fill their spots. NOTE: Due to technical issues, this episode was never aired. Absent: Scooter Ep.23 "Uncle ScAM Uncle Max begins dating International news reporter, Jennifer Tinsley, but he is really plotting to take her money. (SBM: November 9, 2011/ SBC: January 20th, 2012) NOTE: This episode was aired after episodes 24 and 25 on SBC, despite being before them, production wise. Ep.24 "Tales of A High School Dropout" When Tom, Lou, and Evelyn accidentlly get Scooter fired from his job at a goth store, Scooter reveals no other job would take him until he finishes highschool. (SBM: N/A/SBC: November 9, 2011) Ep.25/26 "The Black Horror In A Christmas Carol" The Christmas Car takes The Black Horror on an adventure into his past, present, and future in an attempt to get him to feel the Holiday spirit, in a remix of the classic Christmas story "A Christmas Carol". (SBM: January 18th, 2012/SBC: December 19th, 2011) NOTE: This is the final episode on SBM. Ep.27 "Evelyn and Lou Run A Girl's Scout" Evelyn joins Lou in helping the Scout Troop Girls get more cookies from their International Bakery in Shark Fin City after Tom and Lou blowup their cookie supply, leaving Tom hurt. (Airdate: February 11th, 2012) Absent: Scooter Ep.28 "A Chip Off The Old Pub" Bartender Mick realizes he's not getting any younger, and looks for a succesor in the form of - Tom. In a subplot, Scooter and Uncle Max have a rootbeer drinking contest. (Airdate: February 25, 2012) Absent: Evelyn Ep.29 "Lou, We Hardly Knew Ya" Tom and Lou take desperate measures to protect themselves from the Bad Guyz Club, by hiring stunt doubles. (Airdate: March 23rd, 2012) Ep.30 "The Underground Trail That Led To No Where" Tom and Lou follow an underground trail that is believed to lead to absolutely nowhere. (Airdate: March 31st, 2012) Absent: Scooter Ep.31 "Tom and Lou...Do Nothing" Evelyn and Scooter become upset when Tom and Lou refuse to do nothing or go any where for one whole day. Ep.32 "The Margo Camping Story" Evelyn, Tom, and Lou become concerned when Scooter starts dating an actress named Margo Camping. Ep.33 "Crazy Hot" Tom, Scooter, Lou, Evelyn, and The Black Horror suffer from a heatwave from the hottest place in the ocean. Highland Reef. Ep.34 "Boyfriend" Tom realizes his feelings for Evelyn, when she and Big Mike begin dating. Season 3 - This season will begin on June 29th, 2012. Ep.1 "The Good Date" Ep.2 "Evelyn, The Female Slayer" Ep.3 "Happily Ever After You" (Part 1) Ep.4 "Happily Ever After You" (Part 2) Category:Spin-offs